I Told You I Can Take Care Of Myself
by CheeryDanDan
Summary: What happens if Kushina sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto? What if Minato lived? What happens if Naruto is blind? Will he be a ordinary civilian or will he become a ninja? Read to find out. hinted sasunaru and protective kakanaru. Contains element bending like the Avatar: The Legend of Aang and the idea of Toph's ability to see with her feet Adopted from Anime8lover
1. Chapter 1

**Cheerydandan here! And I've officially (I guess? XD) adopted this fic...well sort of... Anime8lover is still going to be part of this fic somehow. I'm keeping her chapters and the notes so the first two would be hers.**

 **OoOoOo**

Chapter 1

 **New Fanfiction.**

 **Warning: The storyline of Naruto has and will been altered.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do not own any of the ideas based on Avatar: The legend of Aang. Enjoy.**

I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself

Konoha 10th October

Forest somewhere

''It's going to be okay, Kushina-chan. I'll seal the Kyuubi in Naruto and you can live a happy life with him for me.'' smiled Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

Kushina glared at Minato ''Don't even think of it, Minato Namikaze, I'll do the seal and you take care of Naruto! I'm dying anyway''. she said, in a determined tone.

Minato looked at Kushina and sighed ''After some rest you will be fine anyway I must do this, it's my duty as the Hokage.''

Kushina sighed and whispered ''You've left me no choice, Minato.'' just as Minato was about to do the Sealing Jutsu, Kushina hit a nerve point at the back of his neck causing Minato to fall to the ground. Giving Kushina the opportunity to perform the Sealing Jutsu, this caused her to die. On their new born baby, Naruto, was a seal on his stomach.

A few hours later

Minato woke up in a hospital room, to the noise of a baby crying and someone's voice soothing the child, or was trying to sooth the child.

Minato sat up and looked around, finding the source of the crying was from his baby who was being held by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

''Sandaime, what's going on? What happened to the Kyuubi?'' Minato questioned, walking to the Sandaime to take Naruto into his arms.

''You, as you must have noticed by now, are in the Konoha Hospital and the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto. When Kakashi and I got to your location we found you conscious and Kushina, I am sad to say, dead. I believe she performed the sealing, however to only people with knowledge of Naruto being the Kyuubi's new container is Kakashi and I.'' the Sandaime replied.

Minato was rocking Naruto to put him to sleep ''So, Kushina-chan is dead. All I've got now is Naruto. Although, I'm getting to feeling there is something else you not telling me.'' Minato finished, with a glower.

The old man sighed and nodded ''Yes, there is something else, regarding Naruto that I have to inform you of.''

Minato gave all his attention to what Sarutobi had to say.

''Naruto is blind.''

Upon hearing that, Minato's world stopped.

* * *

 **I apologise for any speeling or grammar mistakes, my spell and grammar check insn't working for some reason.**

 **As stated and warned at the beginning A/N, I have changed some of the Naruto storyline. If you do not like it, PLEASE PLEASE review or PM me to let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review, it helps the story continue for those who like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I'm BACK!)

 **HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL LLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm backXD Did ya miss me? Thank you to those who wished me luck on my exam:) They really helped:)**

 **Sorry it's taken so long but here's chapter two.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

 **I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

 **Chapter two**

''Pardon? Could you say that again? I think I heard you wrong.'' Minato asked, with disbelief.

Sarutobi sighed ''Naruto is blind. From what the nurse said, who checked on Naruto, both of the lenses in Naruto's eyes are not working and even if he had surgery, it wouldn't change anything.''

Minato stared into space for a minute or so before saying ''All that counts is that Naruto is alive. That's all I care about, I'll just make sure he stays away from anything that can hurt him.''

Sarutobi looked at Minato and gave a small smile and told the blonde man to get some more rest.

One year later

''That's it, Naru! Come this way!'' encouraged Minato.

One year old Naruto was starting to walk all by himself. Despite the fact he is blind Naruto was walking, listening for the voice of his father.

Taking tiny steps, Naruto slowly made his way towards Minato, who was starting to cry with happiness.

''Yes, Naruto! Follow Papa's voice. That's it slow steps!'' Minato encouraged more, feeling so proud that his blind, one year old son was walking towards him.

When Naruto finally reached his father, he was hoisted into the air and hugged tightly by Minato, now heavily crying with joy.

Holding Naruto close, Minato cried ''Well done, Naruto! I'm so proud of you! You've managed to walk all by yourself!''

Naruto, hearing his father was happy, hugged him back and started to giggle, quite proud of himself for making his dad proud.

Four years later (Naruto aged 5)

Naruto was in the garden when he noticed something. Since he is blind, Naruto always saw nothing but darkness. However, this time was different, each step he took Naruto started to see the outlining of objects, such as the gate Minato had build around his house to keep Naruto safe and the trees in the garden were almost all cut down.

For five years Minato has been the most over-protective and paranoid father the planet/village has ever been. Naruto liked his papa being concerned for him but even ever cheery, 5 year old, Naruto had his limits. The older blonde always monitored everything Naruto did and almost never let him go outside.

 _'I wonder if I begged Papa enough, would he let me become a ninja like him'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **'Kit, if you want me to be honest, then no I highly doubt it. Oh, and Naruto I think it would be best if you didn't tell Minato you can talk to me, he would probably rant for a day or two.'**_ the Kyuubi replied to the young blonde, who rolled his eyes.

 _'Why is he always like this?!'_ Naruto pouted. Naruto sat on the ground thinking. He was so deep in thought that it startled him when he heard a loud yell.

"Heads up!" someone yelled. Naruto had no time to react when a bouncy ball hit him in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A child said, approaching the gate. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Naruto replied, he turned around with the ball in his hands to give it back to the child, looking up but being blind meant he couldn't make proper eye contact.

The child frowned at Naruto ''Hey, could you look at my face! That's pretty rude!'' starting to get angry, the kid snatched his ball from Naruto's hands and ran off shouting 'lazy eyes!' at Naruto.

Looking down, Naruto started to cry ''It's not like I want to be like this.'' he whispered, sadly.

Turning, Naruto walked back into the house to find his dad, who was in his (Minato's) room reading some scrolls. Minato looked up from his scroll, seeing his son crying.

"Naruto?!" Minato set his things down, opening his arms, letting the small boy cry on his shoulder.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Minato frantically asked.

"No...nothing." Naruto cried. _Why me..._

* * *

 **I know it's a sad chapter but hopefully the next one won't be.**

 **Apologises for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

 **I give my thanks to those who reviewed/PMed ideas to me and to The Un-wanted Angel for helping me with the chapter itself.**

 **Please review and thanks for readingXD**

 **OoOoOo**

 **Still her chapter (Anime8lover's)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now this is my Chapter, hope I did it justice... Reviewed a bit by Anime8lover so there might still be some grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **On with the story then**

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself

Chapter three

Naruto had cried for a while and his father just let the small boy pour out his feelings. He knows the boy had it hard being blind and that's exactly what Minato is trying to prevent.

Once the boy stopped crying, Minato faced him and held him by the shoulders taking a look at his son's face. Although Naruto stopped crying, he was still sniffling a bit which caused Minato to take gentle soothing pats at his son's back.

"Naruto, do you want to talk about it?" he asked the poor boy.

The boy shook his head but after a few moments he tried to look at his father, tried being the keyword. Minato, noticing this adjusted his son's face so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Papa, am I a freak?" Naruto timidly asks.

Minato's eyes widened and though Naruto couldn't see his father's expression, he felt his father stiffen at the question.

"Where did you hear that Naru?" his father asked with a slight edge on his tone.

"I-it's just that I sometimes hear whispers when I'm at the gate. The kids say I'm weird or a freak" Naruto admits slightly scared by the tone his father was taking. Being blind meant that his other senses were slightly heightened and given that he also has Kyuubi in him, let's just say that Naruto's ears are pretty good.

Minato heaved a sigh. Kids were truly kids, calling something they deemed 'not normal' things like 'weird' or 'freak'. He'd hope to bring up this issue with the villagers later on, but now he has his son to attend to.

"Don't mind them Naru, you're not a freak. You're special." he assures the boy.

Naruto looked a bit better but his eyes we're still puffy red from crying. Just then Minato remembered something.

"Hey, cheer up kiddo" Minato ruffled Naruto's hair. The young boy giggled at the action.

"That's my boy. I've got an idea. Why don't I get you some of that ramen you seem to like so much?" At this the boy perked up and nodded incessantly. Minato chuckled before responding.

"You have to wait 'til your Kaka-nii gets here though" He moved away from the boy and went back to his desk to organize some of the scrolls.

"But he's always soooooo late" Naruto complained walking towards Minato's desk and stopping in front though the desk was still taller than him by a good few inches.

Minato was glad his son was back to his usual energetic self. He was really worried about what happened with Naruto though. He was about to respond when the familiar sound of shunshin caught both Naruto's and his ears.

"Kaka-nii!" the blonde shouted excitedly. Naruto turned back hoping to know where Kakashi was when he somehow saw an outline of a foot in the middle of the room. That was when the tiny blond seemed like a blur as he went on to attack Kakashi with a hug.

"Yo Kiddo, Sensei" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi...you're unexpectedly...less late" Minato deadpanned.

"Anything for my favourite little guy," he ruffled little Naruto's hair.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving for a bit then. Kakashi take care of Naruto for a while would you?" Minato asked while stretching a bit and getting ready to leave.

"As always, Sensei." Kakashi gave an eye-smile patting Naruto on the head. Naruto squirmed around a bit but was unable to get out of Kakashi's grip.

"Bye Papa" Naruto rushed forward and hugged his father.

"Oh and before I forget Naruto, you're godfather's in town and he might be staying with us for a while" Minato reminded before leaving Naruto with Kakashi and a pile of his unfinished work.

Naruto bounced at the prospect of hearing his godfather was coming to stay with them. He always liked Jira-jiji. (Naruto is 5 so I doubt he knows much about the reality in Jiraiya's novels)

"Kaka! Let's play in the yard" Naruto eagerly said pulling Kakashi along and treaded the perfectly memorized hallways of the house and the fact that he was barely able to 'see' some of the outlines of objects.

Kakashi amused by the boy's antics, followed the boy's lead. A moment later they were at the backyard and little Naru released Kakashi's hand in favour of frolicking in the yard.

Kakashi watched the boy play for a while before settling down on the porch and taking out his favourite orange book, courtesy of a man who will be arriving later.

Every once in a while Kakashi would glance up from the book to check what Naruto was doing and he just seemed to be playing around with some of his toys which were already in the yard. Currently, he was playing with a toy ninja waving it around, making it seem like it was fighting.

Kakashi sighed and thought that if it wasn't for the boy's blindness he would no doubt become a great ninja like his parents.

As soon as the thought crossed Kakashi's mind, he noticed that Naruto seemed to move around the yard as if he could actually see. Not the usual 'walking around cause you memorized the path' but actually running around avoiding obstacles (not that there were much probably a few twigs or pebbles here and there) like a normal kid would do.

Kakashi hummed in thought. _'Maybe even blind he would be able to become a great ninja'_ he smiled to himself as he thought of the possibility.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **Comments, Suggestions and Objections...basically anything that's a review is much appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

 **Chapter 4**

After that little experiment on Naruto, Kakashi noticed a familiar chakra signature coming from the house. Turning around he found the author of his favourite books watching amusedly at his godson.

"Jiraiya-sama" he acknowledged the man's presence.

"How's the brat? Aren't you getting a bit rusty eh? I've already been there since you placed that rock over there" he gestured to the rock which Kakashi put in the yard "If Minato was here, you'd probably be in big trouble" the sannin teased watching Naruto run around the yard.

Kakashi smiled at the man's teasing and replied, "He seems to be fine. He did look a little upset when I arrived but other than that all is good. Although there is something peculiar about him" he drawled.

"So you've noticed too huh? I knew before I left a few months ago that the brat was special" the older man cryptically said before stepping unto the yard and making his presence known to his godchild, leaving Kakashi to muse over his words.

'So Jiraiya-sama has also noticed things about Naru' Kakashi thought. He also thought about the things that would make the blind boy special in any way. Sure the boy was blind but he sure doesn't act like it. If you were to see him there frolicking around in the yard you wouldn't think the boy was blind to begin with. It's really as if he could see though it still seemed not that reliable, kind of just like an instinct to the child and only appeared sometimes.

That was what Kakashi tried to prove earlier by placing that rock in front of Naru. Mind you, the rock wasn't just some pebble, it was a full blown rock that a child would really have to avoid if they didn't want to get knocked down. With Naruto perfectly avoiding the rock it just proved to Kakashi that the boy was using some means to see. It's not everyday that a blind ninja would turn up and little Naru was the perfect example of it. Kakashi smiled and turned back his attention on the yard.

As Jiraiya took step by step in the yard Naruto flinched at something, halting what he was doing and turned his head around as if he could see. Naruto felt something odd as he took each step and was finally snapped out of his stupor with a loud yell from a familiar voice.

"Oi gaki! Is that anyway to greet you're godfather?!" Naruto beamed at the sound and he instantaneously dropped his toys to locate where the source of the sound was.

Cutting the kid some effort, Jiraiya decided to walk towards the kid but was surprised with a running blonde kid tackling towards him.

"Jiraiya-jiji!" the kid leapt onto Jiraiya's torso forcing the bigger man to carry him. Not that Jiraiya minded anyway. He was happy that the kid was so energetic despite his handicap.

"I missed you! You didn't visit for a long time! Kaka-nii said you were travelling" Naruto buried his face in his godfather's shoulder and gave him a hug.

The white haired sannin hugged back "Missed you too gaki" he carried Naruto in a way that he faced the blonde.

"So what have you been doing since I was gone?" he asked the boy who seemed really happy at telling the man his adventures for the past months.

Naruto squirmed out of his godfather's hold effectively planting his feet on the ground and looked up at his godfather with big blue eyes.

"Ne, Jiraiya-jiji." he called "Did'ya know, I saw granny Tsunade last month and she was all..." Naruto then went on to explaining his trip with exaggerated hand gestures making the two men in the room chuckle.

"Then she was also complaining about how you are a... ", Naruto pouted thinking deeply "b-bes...bas..bast!"

 _ **'It was bastard kit'**_ the Kyuubi oh-so-helpfully supplied chuckling. Naruto nodded before finally saying

"Bastard!"

He finally said earning a cough from both Jiraiya and Kakashi. They thanked Kami-sama, that Minato wasn't here to hear what his son said or the next person would most likely be kicked all the way to the Hokage monument. Lesson learned, whoever left Naruto with a drunk Tsunade shall be killed.

"Naruto, don't let your father hear you say that word, it's one of those bad words your father warns you about." Jiraiya reprimanded. Naruto looked aghast and promptly slapped his mouth shut with his hands.

Jiraiya laughed "Now what were you going to show me?"

Naruto, remembering his previous story dragged Jiraiya to show him his toys and his 'ninja adventures'. Jiraiya played along with the boy and not long after that Kakashi finally kept his little orange book in favour of joining the two.

They played for a while enjoying the fun with the kit. They followed the little blonde's lead as they played all sorts of games the little blonde's head could come up with. It wasn't long after that, that Minato arrived smiling at the scene which he caught his son with.

"Naruto!"

Naruto hearing his father exclaimed "Papa!" and ran over to where he thinks his father was and hugged him. Luckily he picked the right direction. Naruto then let go after the hug and went towards the kitchen which he perfectly memorized.

With Minato arriving and Naruto no longer with them, Jiraiya and Kakashi dusted themselves off and went back inside the house to greet Minato.

"Sensei" Minato was the first one to greet his former sensei with a smile.

What he wasn't prepared for was the incoming headlock that he found himself in courtesy of Jiraiya "That's all you have to say to your sensei whom you haven't seen in 6 months?!" Jiraiya teased laughing at Minato's expression whilst Kakashi just watched, amused at the both of them.

"Sorry sensei" was what all Minato managed to say before Jiraiya released him from his grip. "No problem. So how've you been these past months?" Jiraiya inquired.

They stood for a while catching up on things with Kakashi joining in occasionally. They spent a little bit of time standing there before they remembered that Naruto was all by himself in the dining room. Then they made the wise decision to leave and check up on the kid. Who knows what kind of mess he might make?

Peering through the door of the dining room, they found Little Naru on his tippy toes locating where the ramen was on the counter. The adults watched him by the door for a few moments as he finally located the ramen, albeit burning his hand a bit through the process cause of the ramen.

Minato suppressed himself from rushing to his son's aid to know what Naruto was going to do next. 'My son is fine...he is fine...he is fine' Minato developed a mantra.

To their surprise the blonde kid was actually in deep thought. Naruto seemed to be contemplating with himself on what to do. A few seconds of contemplating and a grin broke unto Naruto's face as he headed towards the dining table and located a chair and pushed it in the direction of where he thought the ramen was.

Minato thinking he's watched his son enough decided to help him and before Naruto knew it he was carried by his father. "Papa?" his son asked with wide blue eyes.

He smiled fondly at his son and set him down on a chair by the dining table as he prepared the ramen. The other two adults found a chair by the table and settled themselves, eyes softening at the father and son.

As soon as ramen was placed in front of Naruto, he immediately got into slurping it. Now, you may think that because Naruto was a five year old blind kid he wouldn't know how to eat or would just make a mess but apparently over the years his papa taught him how to distinguish the food and eat it and Kyuubi secretly taught the kid how to use his nose to discern food.

Naruto happily ate while the others were focused on some idle chat. Sure, sometimes he could understand what the adults were talking about but most of the time he didn't so instead of wracking his brain to understand he'd rather just focus on ramen. After all he's just a child.

"Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi suddenly called out halting the conversation they were just having "About what you said earlier..." he purposely dragged his words

"About earlier? Whatever you're thinking about, it's correct" The white haired man said laxly, stretching his arms and digging into more ramen.

Minato, confused about the conversation, turned to Jiraiya for answers. The man shrugged and ate not before passing a look at Kakashi telling him to be the one to answer.

"Sensei" Kakashi turned to Minato "I have noticed that Naruto is really _special_ " he stated with no malice or whatsoever like he was stating a fact.

When Minato didn't reply, Kakashi took that as a sign to continue "Naruto he- He has his own way of seeing things right? Only it's not that developed yet."

Minato sighed and smiled fondly at his son. Of course he noticed his son was special, even more special since the day he was born and had the nine tails sealed in him but he was just trying to protect him.

"I noticed Kakashi, he's my son how could I not. But developing it may try to lead to more danger and I've tried to keep him protected. I know being the Hokage isn't the safest job around, that's why I'm not delving him much into it" Minato said dejectedly.

"I know Minato, it's just that I'd hate to see him waste that potential he has. He could become something great even with that little handicap of his, if trained properly" Jiraiya put down his plate and smiled at his former student.

"But being Hokage, I'm busy enough as it is. And if people start getting suspicious, my son might..." he didn't finish his words in fear of it coming true.

"That's why I'm offering to train him. Privately, of course. And I'm sure Kakashi won't mind helping out a bit too, right?" Jiraiya laughed gathering his bowl and putting it on the sink.

Kakashi put on his signature eye-smile "Of course. It'll be fun to train little Naru. By the end of it I'm guessing he could also be a ninja" seeing the expression Minato darken he added "If he wants too that is."

Wiping the mess off of Naruto's face (did you expect a five year old blind kid to eat cleanly?), Minato's eyes softened and he thanked his former sensei and student.

"Thank you, Kakashi, Sensei. I'm really grateful for you to do this"

Jiraiya gave him a hearty slap on the back "No problem kid! I'm his godfather after all."

Kakashi nodded "It would be a pleasure sensei"

And all of them broke into laughs as Naruto shouted "Seconds!"

It's times like this where Minato wouldn't trade it for anything. It was these times where they can just forget the problems and take comfort in each other. Definitely one of those times.

* * *

 **Yey! A new chapter! Thanks to Anime8 lover for the help. :D I read a review asking for a longer chapter. Dont worry the chapters will steadily get longer...i think?**

 **Comments, Suggestions, Objections or anything that's a review is much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

 **Chapter 5**

Little Naru was happy- no, not quite- little Naru was ecstatic- there we go. If things couldn't get better before, it really couldn't get better now. He was really happy that his godfather was back but after hearing the news he was now REALLY happy he was back.

It had been a few days, maybe a week, after Jiraiya got back to town when his father called him for something. The little blond kid, not expecting much, went with his father with his usual brand of giddiness. Though he couldn't guess what his father wanted him for, he was curious. And what would a five-year-old boy do with that curiosity? Why, annoy someone to- I mean ask constant questions till that curiosity is satiated.

"Papa, where are we going?" Naruto asked looking at nowhere in particular (disregarding the fact that he only saw darkness). His father was carrying him so he wouldn't know where they were going.

His father didn't respond, but instead ruffled his hair and continued walking to their destination. Every once in a while Naruto would ask "Are we there yet?" with a little pout on his face, and each time his father would reply "Not yet" then smile at the boy, even though he couldn't see it.

Naruto may have gotten tired of receiving the same answer and preferred to just quiet down in contrast with his bubbly nature. After some time passed, he felt his father put him down.

As soon as Naruto's feet touched the ground, he shot back at his father. He couldn't believe what he just felt. The moment his toes touched the ground, he could feel some kinds of vibrations which went back to him. It didn't hurt, not in the least, but boy was he surprised.

"Are you okay, Naru?" Minato asked, worry evident in his voice, as the little boy clung on to his pants. Naruto gave a meek nod and tried to step again.

This time he didn't recoil and Naruto was shocked. He felt the surrounding objects and was able to see their shapes in his head. Feeling brave, Naruto took another step. He could 'see' more of those obstacles surrounding him. He could even 'see' where his father was standing!

Amazed at this, he went to the nearest object that he felt and touched to see if it was real. He could feel a rough and hard surface, not quite stone but wood. It was wood!

Minato watched his son get acquainted with his surroundings. The older blond began to wonder where Jiraiya had gone off to, since it was the sannin's request to bring Naruto here in the first place. Minato looked, with interest, at the appearance of the vicinity. Even Naruto was bouncing around feeling each item that was either placed or stuck on the ground.

Minato was a little suspicious though. He could feel the surrounding objects emitting a small wave of chakra. His sensei was going to train Naruto, but he wonders how.

"Naruto, come over here a second," he beckoned his son over hoping to finally explain the situation, since Jiraiya wasn't there yet.

The little blonde heeded his father's words, like a soldier would with his commanding officer, and walked slowly to where he thought his father was, careful not to get bumped on the way. He reached his father, fine and unscathed, earning a smile from the older blonde.

"Are you alright? You might have gotten a splinter" Minato checks Naruto's soft stubby hands for any wounds or gashes. Naruto laughs feeling a tickling sensation as his father checks his hands.

"Ne, papa. Where are we? This place is so cool! Dattebayo!" Minato smiled a bittersweet smile at Naruto's verbal tic. Even with the blonde hair and blue eyes, if you were to ask Minato, Naruto resembles Kushina a whole lot more.

"Cool? How come?" Minato didn't see anything relatively 'cool' about this place. It was just a bunch of stumps coupled with a few more objects. How could his son even tell if it's cool?

"It's different! If I take a step papa, I feel all these things around me!" Naruto jumped to prove to his father "See! There's something there! Dattebayo!" Naruto pointed at a nearby stump.

Minato was impressed with his son. He wonders what Jiraiya did to this place, if Naruto was able to extend whatever ability he may have.

"Do you know why, Naru?" he asked. Maybe his son had some ideas to this strange ability of his. As far as he knows, it maybe something like a Kekkei Genkai that Minato, or anyone for that matter, may not have known about.

Naruto shook his head. Minato sighed, but then suddenly Naruto burst up "But Papa, sometimes I see this large thing and I'm not even taking a step when I hear you practice the Ra- rasi...rase..."

Minato furrowed his brows at his son's words then asked "Rasengan?"

"Yeah! That one!" his son piped "Even though I couldn't feel papa, I always feel that thing. I want to do that papa, Can you teach me?" Even though Naruto couldn't see exactly where his dad's face was, Minato still found himself staring directly at his son's puppy dog eyes. How could he refuse his son when he gave him that look?

He let out an exasperated sigh, "When you're older" he replied. At least it wasn't a flat out refusal, and his son seemed to think so judging by the sudden exclamation of "Yatta!" then followed by a bear hug.

 _'As long as Naruto's happy'_ he thought, ' _Though if he wants to be a ninja, it'll have to wait a few more years.'_ No way was he going to let his precious son's innocence tainted right away!

 _ ***Time skip***_

Jiraiya did arrive after 30 minutes with an excuse that he got caught up with ''researching'', an obvious lie seeing that Minato could still feel the wetness on Jiraiya's hair. If that wasn't enough proof that he'd been researching in one of the bath houses again, then the red handprint on his face would surely do.

Redirecting the conversation, Jiraiya subtly, yet not so subtly, changed the topic onto Naruto. The boy was let loose by his father on the field again, due to Naruto's insistence, and was doing odd things. He would crawl then walk, then climb on one of the stumps, which amused Minato but also baffled him.

"I take it, the brat's enjoying what I laid out for him" Jiraiya said smugly, appreciating his handiwork.

"What exactly did you do Sensei? Naruto's practically bouncing non-stop over there," and to prove his point, he gestured to the boy who was skipping around the yard.

"Ah. Nothing much just some chakra infused items" the sannin grinned.

"Chakra infused?"

"Yep," Jiraiya popped the 'p', "Kakashi and I talked about it and this was the closest we could get to trying to understand the brat's ability," he shrugged.

"And it seems we're right." he grinned, folding his hands on the back of his head.

Minato was stunned. To see with chakra would take a whole lot of control and, if used right, it could lead to a whole load of abilities. It was entirely possible for Naruto to do this, he inherited the Uzumaki chakra after all.

Therefore, with the pretence of playing around, Minato and Jiraiya managed to get Naruto into chakra control training. They had decided, that if Naruto knew about the training, it'll no doubt send the bundle of energy into a fit of excitement, which may disrupt his concentration.

Of course, the little blonde had a great time playing with his father and godfather. Even Kyuubi was cheering him along, but he wouldn't let the adults know that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Though this one's a bit late cause I promised myself to update once a week but things have been rough for me. But to make it up I have two chapters today *^▁^***

 **Thanks for the feedback! Comments, Suggestions or Objections basically anything that's a review is much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

 **Chapter 6**

Minato was impressed with the amount of progress Naruto has been doing these past months. Fortunately, Jiraiya decided to stay a little longer this time helping Naruto train. Naruto knew about his training after a week, and as expected it took him almost the entire day to calm down. Good thing, the chakra control training was building up nicely during that week.

So here was Minato with his son, enjoying a delightful break from training. Since they deduced that Naruto can see within a 3 metre radius, he finally opted to take Naruto in his first trip to the village, albeit hesitantly. He thought the boy could use a reward for his hard work, and he would've eventually need to 'see' the village at some point.

Said boy was ecstatic to say the least, as he showered his father with hugs and thank you's. It was going to be his first time in the village, after all, even though he won't be able to actually see anything, it was a nice change of pace. For some reason, his father didn't allow him the few times he begged for it. He couldn't protect his son all the time, but he could try.

"Ne Papa, what's it like in the village?" Naruto asked while his father was dressing him up. His father helped zip up his jumpsuit, then tried, but failing, to tame the wild mane his son had for hair.

"It's alright, nothing much really. The people are nice and there are a few nice places we could go." Minato replied, sighing as he gave up on Naruto's hair.

Naruto wasn't satisfied with his father's bland answer and pursued "I heard something about a Hokage monument from Kaka-nii. Can we go there? Can we? Even if I can't see it, can we go there?" Naruto pursed his lips in a pout and clasped his tiny hands over his father's, adding the widening of his startling blue eyes for effect.

Who in their right-mind could say no to that kind look? Certainly not Minato. It would be a bit of a stray in their schedule, but he could never refuse the bundle of cuteness he has as his son. His approval received a shout of "Yay!" and an enthusiastic tug towards the door.

The boy stopped at the gate, not knowing what to do. Although he wasn't able to see his father's face given his limited 'vision', he still looked up to him asking on what to do next. He has never been in the village before, and even though he was excited, he couldn't help but feel anxious.

 _'What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird?'_ Naruto's inner turmoil caused him to scoot closer to his father and cling unto him.

 **' _Don't worry kit, your father will make sure you're alright'_** the Kyuubi told the child, in hopes that would provide some comfort.

Minato, apparently seeing his son somewhat distressed, picked him up and they both made their way to the village. Naruto clung onto his father's neck, feeling a bit reassured, yet the feeling of anxiety is still there. He was scared...' _What if they were all like that boy?'_ negative thoughts swarmed Naruto's mind, making him forget about his earlier excitement.

"Ne Papa, are the villagers REALLY nice?" Naruto decided to voice out his worries to his father.

"Of course Naru." his father reassured him, directing a smile at the small blond boy. Minato was slightly worried about his son...well more than slightly, but the younger blonde had been bouncing with excitement earlier, what could've made him depressed like this.

"They're not going to think I'm a freak?" Naruto asked in a muffled voice, burying his head at his father's shoulder. He felt comfort feeling his father's warmth. Also, there was Kyuubi inside him trying his best to comfort his kit.

Minato frowned. _'So it's all about that?'_ he thought. He patted his son's back soothingly, as he worked out the best reply he could without telling the boy anything about the creature inside him.

"The villagers will love you. And we might even meet some of the clan's kids. You could make some friends." Naruto made a small hum of acknowledgement at the prospect of making friends, then he finally lifted up his head showing a smile on his face.

"You mean the kids who will be ninjas someday?" albeit faint, there was still that bubble of happiness that Minato was glad to see be back in Naruto.

"Yes, and do you remember them from your lesson with Kakashi?" he asked the boy, making sure he remembered his lessons.

"Yeah!" the boy exclaimed "There's the Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, and Akimichi clans" Naruto recalled and continued speaking about what he learned with Kakashi.

Minato was pleased with his son. He learned his lessons with Kakashi very well, and if he knew those, then this trip to the village would go smoothly.

However, 'doing things smoothly' wasn't in Naruto's vocabulary.

* * *

 **Here's the other chapter for the week sorry if it's short... I'll try my best to update every week! What would happen to Naruto in the village? Will he meet people? Stay tuned next week XD**

 **Comments, Suggestions or Objections basically anything with your thoughts on a review is nuch appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

 **Chapter 6**

The trip towards the village was uneventful to say the least. Naruto still was a bit anxious but he now had a little excitement which wasn't there earlier on. He wondered what the village feels like and only wished that his eyes could see. He did wonder what happened to his eyes and tried asking his father about it but he told him that it was complicated. Naruto had also asked Kyuubi but he just spouted things he couldn't understand. Therefore, Naruto put off the question to the back of his mind.

Still being carried by his father, Naruto could hear the buzzing hum of the villagers doing their jobs from his sensitive ears. He could hear various calls varying from food and laughs to just plain conversation. Never had he heard a lot of things at once. He cringed. It took a bit of time before Naruto's ears got used to it.

"Papa, we're in the village now right?" He asked his fother for confirmation after getting used to the sounds. His father gave a "Yes" and that was all it took for Naruto to try to squirm out of his father's grip.

"I want to feel it papa" he mumbled still wanting to be put down.

"But stay close to me and hold my hand okay?" Naruto rapidly nodded. Minato sighed and put his son down.

Naruto's control over his power had improved quite a bit and he could now make out some details aside from the outlines and shapes, enough for him to tell ones emotion that is. He could see where the blurry lines of the eyes, the mouth and nose were, but not enough to actually 'see' the faces. He could do a bit of eye contact now but they are still working on that.

So when Naruto used his ability and felt the things around him, he was surprised by the amount of things that were there, even if it was just by a 3 meter radius. He quickly picked out his father's familiar figure and reached out to grab his hand.

From where Naruto was, he could only feel some of the stands of shops and a bit of the people rolling about, but it was still enough to get him to be amazed by it. His sensitive nose also picked up dozens of smells of wafting food in the air. Delicious food. Naruto's mouth watered.

Minato chuckled quietly at seeing his son's face morph into different emotions. Then latest one? Well, Naruto seems to be drooling over the food. The fact that people haven't bothered them was a plus though. He knew he was right in putting up a henge on him and his son. Maybe someday they'll come here without henge. Just not now. Naruto might be a bit overwhelmed by his father's job and he still doesn't know how the village will treat him being a Jinchuuriki, not that Naruto even knows he is one.

Minato, wanting his son to get a taste of the village's food personally, walked towards the stall his son was drooling at and bought dangos. What he didn't expect was to find his son, who was supposedly holding his hand, gone! He frantically looked around for the boy but he couldn't find him amongst the large crowd.

Before resorting to incessant panicking he calmed himself down and thought of a plan. He could find his son using his chakra signature but because of his training (and maybe to a certain nine tailed creature) it was either that his signature was morphed into something else, spread that it may overlap another's or practically hidden. He didn't know how the boy does it but it certainly was making it harder to find him.

Therefore, Minato could only go the old fashioned way. Running around looking for his son, and asking people if they saw a brunette child with honey eyes (what he henged Naruto with).

Meanwhile, Little Naru was staring around confused. One moment he was holding his father's hand and the next he was shoved by the crowd into who knows where. He didn't even know what to do.

 ** _'Kit, you're father's going to be searching for you so I suggest you stay put'_**

Kyuubi assured the little boy whom he could feel was really scared. Kyuubi wanted so badly to hold the boy's hand or show him any means of physical comfort but with his predicament, he could only settle for letting out soft purring sounds that calmed Naruto's heart. He may be a demon but it didn't mean he didn't have a heart.

 _'But Kyuu, I'm scared. I can't feel a thing. There are lots of movements...'_

 **' _Okay, then we'll first move to a clearer space'_**

Naruto did as told and tried his best to walk away from the crowd. It took some time before he finally found a somewhat clear space. He felt the surroundings and was relieved that it was relatively clear with just a few people passing by. That's when it finally sunk in to him that his papa was not around. He was separated from his papa!

He wanted to cry but he held back his tears. His papa would find him. Definitely! His papa was the greatest ninja afterall! He needs to be strong too if he ever wants to become a ninja but that still didn't mean he wasn't scared.

The more minutes passed the more scared he got and the more tears threatened to fall. Even with Kyuubi consoling him. Naruto suddenly felt a tap on his back

"Are you lost little guy?"

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late chapter! I was on a trip you know...to an island and there wasn't any signal. How I managed to survive I don't know but still I had fun. BUT I'm still really sorry for such a short and delayed chapter. ~T_T~ maybe the next will be longer. Maybe...it may depend on the reviews l, they always get me so fired up! Dattebane! ←_←→_→ I didn't say that...**

 **Anyway, Anime8lover wasn't able to edit this chappy so it's all me and I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I'd also like to thank those who followed, favorited and reviewed...Shucks guys I'm really glad for the feedback. Do you think I should put a reply segment?**

 **Comments, Suggestions or objections, basically anything that's a review is much loved and appreciated!**

 **-Dana**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

 **Chapter 8**

Naruto spun around to see a figure. The figure was not overly tall but still had some height, his mouth looked a bit upturned so Naruto assumed it was a smile. Judging by the voice, it was a man.

His papa said not to talk to strangers, but he was scared and didn't know what to do. He gave a meek nod to the stranger and looked down, feeling wary of the man. He didn't have anyone else to ask for help, and the man seemed kind but his papa always told him about some bad people who fake kindness.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Are your parents here by any chance?" the man knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the boy, not that it did much but he didn't know that. Naruto was contemplating on if he should respond to the man.

 _ **'He seems okay kit. Try to answer him'**_ Kyuubi assured the boy.

It gave Naruto the little push he needed to reply to the man. "I can't find my papa..." he said fighting back the urge to cry and sob. He rapidly wiped away some stray tears that would leak out of his eyes.

Naruto didn't expect the man to pat his hair softly, nor rub soothing patterns across his back. He was met with the shoulder of the man as he was brought to a hug.

"Don't worry we'll find your papa, it's okay." Naruto didn't know why but he somehow relaxed at the man's words. Kyuubi didn't see him as a threat so Naruto didn't either.

They both broke away from the hug and Naruto wished he could see the man's face in detail. The man stood up and extended his hand towards Naruto in hopes of gaining the child's trust to help him.

"I'm Iruka, by the way. Come, let's find your papa" By what little things Naruto could 'see' he was sure that the man's- Iruka's smile was wider now.

He timidly took hold of the hand extended towards him, and also gave a small hint of a smile on his face. He remembered the manners his papa taught him and responded softly,

"My name's Naruto."

Iruka smiled at the child's meek response, thinking that the boy was warming up to him a bit, and led him to the streets to find the boy's parent.

With Minato

Minato had been searching for his son for a while now, wondering where the boy had went, of course he knew that the boy couldn't have gone far, but the amount of people in the streets from the looks of it was increasing by the minute and it was getting harder to move around.

He tried asking a few people, but they were too busy to notice the child and with the way things were going he was getting more and more worried. Scenes plagued his mind on what could've happened to his son. He was constantly berating himself, while trying to get a clear path off this crowd.

He was a ninja and he had fought off hundreds of others, but how hard was it to find his son? It didn't help that panic was starting to flood his mind, making it harder for him to think clearly.

He then cursed himself for not doing this sooner and began to jump on the roofs of the houses and stores in the village. It gave him a good vantage point and he might be able to spot his son among the crowd people. He met a few ninjas who were suspicious about who he was but made no move to take action and settled on observing him. After all being a ninja required constant vigilance and he suspected some of the ANBU he had passed, had seen through the henge but he didn't care. He needed to find his son first.

Minato spotted a few boys, with brunet hair, they were alone, but none of them were his son. Some were street children and the others were sent on errands by their parents, he was having terrible luck for brown was such a common hair colour and was the reason he chose it. 'Next time, blue would be a better option' he mused silently.

He wasn't further away from they had been in the village, but he had gone quite a distance from there and was on the clearer side of town. Not many of the villagers were passing by, so he could clearly see the people there. There were a few children, but none his son's age. Minato knew this was the poorer side of town.

He was going around when he heard a voice yell out from one of the stores around,

"Naruto... slow down you'll choke!"

Unless Naruto was that of a common name, Minato would've ignored it, but since it was quite unique, he got onto pinpointing where the voice came from needing to find out if his son was safe.

He stopped in front of a shack. Minato noticed that this was a restaurant, he noted, albeit a small one. He saw two figures on the bar, one was someone he was loosely familiar with and the other was the one he was looking for all this time.

Naruto was gulping down his ramen, while the man was scolding him. Minato felt relief at the sight of his son. He thanked Kami that his son was safe.

"Naruto" Minato called his son which immediately had the boy dropped his bowl and got down from the stool to find his papa. Naruto's eyes started to water with tears once more as he found his papa and ran towards him.

The child then proceeded to cry hugging only Minato's legs because of his height. Naruto's actions also caught Iruka's attention and he smiled that the boy found his father.

"Papa! Papa...I was...really scared" Naruto said between sobs. Minato picked up his son and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay, it's okay...papa's here. Papa's not leaving you" Minato comforted his son who was still crying on his shoulders. He imagined that the boy was really frightened and scared.

A few more moments of comforting and Naruto fell asleep in his father's arms. It was when Minato finally approached the brunette man who was with Naruto. Minato vaguely recognize the man but was unable to remember a name.

"Thank you, for taking care of my son," he bowed, carefully as to not wake Naruto.

"Oh. It was nothing. I just thought this place would soothe Naruto. It's one of my favourite places after all." the man smiled.

"Naruto loves Ramen...that reminds me" Minato went into the shack and was met with an old man who looked happy at seeing the boy.

"I'll be paying for the food, how much was it?" The old man relayed the bill and Minato paid ignoring the brunet's protest behind him.

"Hahaha...it's been a while since I have seen such an enthusiastic customer. Be sure to bring him back here" The old man smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"You're Iruka Umino, right?" Minato asked once they were both out of the shack. He wasn't really sure if this was the man, but he seemed familiar.

"Hai. How do you know that sir...?" Iruka trailed off.

Minato noticed that they were still both henged and dispelled the jutsu causing Iruka to gasp.

"Hokage-sama!" the man immediately bowed down respectfully.

Minato chuckled "I'm really relieved that someone like you found Naruto, and I suppose he took a liking to you especially after you bought him Ramen. I guess we'll be seeing you soon, but first I need to get my son home. He's had enough for today."

"It really was no trouble Hokage-sama!" Iruka watched as they both left, leaving Iruka to ponder on what just happened. Little did he know, he'd be seeing them both again pretty soon.

* * *

 **Hey...i'm sorry for a late update but yeah... I was sick and some stuff happened. So how'd you like the new character? I figured that Iruka had to be there and he'll be appearing more later on. That's all for Naruto's first village trip. He wasn't able to go much but later in the chapters he might find some new friends in the village! Characters will be popping out pretty soon.**

 **Oh and i'd like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed and faved this story! Thank you very much. I seriously wasn't expecting that much feedback. Special thanks to R.A. Cross for their review each chapter XD even if it's just a thank you.**

 **Comments, suggestions or objections...basically anything that's a review is much appreciated!**

 _Chapter edited by: Anime8lover_


	9. Chapter 9

**Testing...testing...is this thing typing? Um... well...let's just say I'm terribly sorry for an incredibly late chapter. I have no excuses...well, I do but they probably won't satisfy you... so on with it**

* * *

 **I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

 **Chapter 9**

It has been a little over a week since the incident in the village and Minato wasn't going to let Naruto back there anytime soon yet. Despite the boy's personality, Minato could see that his son was shaken up by the incident in the village and he refused the boy's attempts to go back there until he developed his ability first. But there was something that had caught the little blonde's interest since the trip to the village.

"Papa! Papa! Did you get it?!" Naruto came bouncing in as soon as his father walked through the entrance. Kakashi was just falling right behind him with an amused smile. Minato showed Naruto the bag he was carrying which was instantly taken from him by a pair of stubby little hands. The owner of said pair of hands was giggling frantically as he ran to the kitchen.

"You know you'll be making a lot more frequent trips there Sensei. Who was it that showed Naruto that Ramen place? He can barely stop talking about it." Kakashi held a tone of amusement in his voice, eyeing the blond blur that disappeared into the kitchen.

"That's another thing" Minato sighed "He's also been going on nonstop about meeting this Iruka again, it seems he was attached to the man."

He and Kakashi both moved to the living room and took a seat. Kakashi on one of the armchairs, Minato on the couch. He slumped back, letting the stress of his job show.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Would that be Umino Iruka?" there was a slight amusement in Kakashi's voice, which made Minato curious.

"Yeah. I do want them to meet again, but I'm worried. I know that the moment he found out I was Hokage, he would put the pieces together. After all, I remember his family was one of the..." Minato trailed off, not wanting to remember the devastations caused a few years ago.

Kakashi understood him "You're worried he won't treat him the same."

Minato nodded and sank back to the couch. His son looked to be really attached and he definitely doesn't want to see his son heartbroken when they treat him wrong and he wouldn't even know why. It wasn't unknown to him that people still fear his son, and fear can bring about a lot of things, sometimes terrible things.

There was a pause before he spoke up again, "And if I do agree to let them meet, which would mean Naruto would go back to the village. I'm still having qualms about bringing him there. Not after last time." Minato rested his head on his hand looking down.

"If it helps, I do know the man and I know that he wouldn't blame a child of something he knows he has no control of. He's a teacher at the academy. He works with kids and for the village part, you could always bring him here. He could also maybe help Naruto with his training" Kakashi suggested. Minato listened intently.

He has been raising Naruto almost by his own on this few years and it has been harder to keep up with his ever growing busy schedule as the Hokage. He supposed he also needed someone to teach Naruto, but is it really a safe choice?

Just then, Naruto came bursting in with a bowl of ramen in his hands, wanting to eat it with his papa. The tiny blond boy settled the bowl on the coffee table as he struggled to climb up the sofa. With a help from his father, he settled down and ate his ramen. Sometimes, offering a bite or two to his father who declined, seeing that his son really loved it so much.

"But does he even have time?" Minato asked, Kakashi wiping some stray stains on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry I'll ask him," then Kakashi proceeded to read his book throughout their break, while Naruto ate about more than five bowls of Ramen with Minato cleaning up after him. After the break, Naruto resumed training with Kakashi almost having to pry away the book and Minato just chuckling behind although he did show a bit of displeasure at the book.

* * *

Naruto was bored. And a bored five-year-old Naruto wasn't pleasant. It didn't help that with training, he could somewhat 'see'. The last time he got bored in the Namikaze household was just about a few weeks prior. It wasn't pleasant. Minato must've known better than to put Naruto and cans of spray paint in one room together, but sadly he didn't.

So it was justified that he got home to an orange house (how Naruto, picked out the orange was beyond him). There were cans of paint hanging from the ceiling and an unconscious Jiraiya covered in paint from head to toe. The floor was somewhat devoid of much paint in the least (Thank goodness for that). However, there was one thing missing that time. Minato searched for his son throughout the house, carefully going over an unconscious Kakashi whose mask was now a vibrant pink and hair, a sparkling purple in the kitchen. Checking the other rooms of the house, it seems that Naruto only 'decorated' the living room and the foyer. He finally found his son cackling on the roof with a can of yellow spray paint. Needless to say, poor Minato was shocked and immediately got to work on getting his son down there.

And when the adults eventually got into consciousness, they were in for an earful for being irresponsible and leaving a mere child without guidance. Said pair of adults glared at the child, who was looking his best at playing innocent.

No one did notice a few cans of spray paint missing after that incident or a few stains of paint here and there. But that's beside the topic.

Currently, Naruto was in his backyard sitting on the swing that was swaying back and forth. He did not like being bored, especially in a world where the amount of chakra you have may determine your stamina. And Naruto had lots of those, not including his tenant of course. Kyuubi was taking a nap and his papa was in the study doing paperwork. So, little Naru decided to look around.

Walking around the house, he went into a section which he frequented. The library. Now, Naruto maybe blind, but he isn't incapable of reading or writing, his papa taught him of course! But the books weren't the reason he frequented here, sure reading was great and all but it tends to get boring after sometime with Naruto being just a child, though he does read every other time. Nope, the reason he was here was for one thing.

"Aha!" Naruto spotted the items he was looking for. It was high on the shelf but he didn't mind it. Naruto then proceeded to stick to the wall, a feat which he easily did considering that to use his chakra to see meant that he had to control it and with a part of his chakra blaring out for him to see he was able to put the right amount to his feet. It did help that he was able to 'see' the chakra flow and was able to determine the right amount to use, although being trained by an ANBU, Sannin and Hokage may have also helped.

He casually walked on the wall, grabbing the items and walked down without much of a fuss. What was the item? Nothing much just a bunch of brushes and scrolls and strips of paper, which would seem normal if they weren't made for special purposes. Naruto was glad that his papa taught him how to read as soon as his radius for seeing reached a 2 feet. Although he wasn't able to distinguish much details with just flaring his chakra, it was all a bunch of blurred lines to Naruto, they found out that by concentrating chakra on something he would be able to see it in detail, which was why some time before, the father and son duo would be seen reading with Minato holding a chakra infused book.

But back to the topic at hand, as soon as Naruto learnt to read, he wasn't able to get his head out of the library for a while, relishing in this new ability. Consequently, he also learnt to write. But although Naruto was relishing on his new ability to read and write, he wasn't much of bookworm. His patience- or more accurately, attention span wasn't that long for him to be engrossed in a book all the time except if he really liked that book - the reason he is in this new situation.

Naruto set the scrolls and brushes on a nearby desk, and went to grab a book that recently grabbed his attention. Naruto enjoyed the book because of the writings it had and wanted to copy them too. He saw his father doing it once, and when he found this book, it looked the same. Oh how he would be so wrong.

Naruto sat on a chair and opened the book and settled on a page with a diagram of a character filling up a page. Getting an empty strip of paper, he flared up his chakra on the paper and copied the character on the page. He cheered as he made a perfect copy on his first try and held the strip. He stood out of the chair and excitedly made his way to his father.

But it seems fate wasn't on Naruto's side when he tripped on a loose floorboard and fell flat on the library. Unfortunately this action made him lose his grip on the paper he was holding and it stuck to a nearby ornamental plant just as he raised his head. Fate really wasn't on his side today and with his chakra still blaring... Naruto couldn't have known that this simple act would cause an-

*BOOM*

…explosion.

* * *

 **So how'd you like this chapter? Don't worry...i think... I almost have the next chapter done. How'd you think Minato would react? Is Iruka going to be in the picture soon? How about the clan kids? Or the- Oops... can't divulge too much info. I have the right to self incrimination Tee hee. Anyways, you know I'll accept suggestion from you guys right? So if you have any feel free to tell this crazy girl what you think.**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone who followed, faved and reviewed in this story! You don't know how much it means that you like my abysmal writing.**

 **Comments, Suggestions, Objections basically anything that's a review is welcome and much appreciated!**


End file.
